Don't Leave Me
by ALASKANCHIKKAz
Summary: After Inuyasha comes to retrieve me, we get ambushed. Who is this Kaiora? Kikyo was a reincarnation? And this ancient priestess is now after my soul? Inuyasha, save me! Don't... leave me... InuKag MUCH better version of the Inuyasha story :


A/N: I decided to rewrite this entire story.

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine sides Kai. She's my character.

The Trouble Begins Down the Well

"Where is she," Inuyasha frowned. He was sitting in the corner with his arms crossed, eyes glowing. His eyebrows drawn down angrily. They, as in he and Kagome had been arguing and Inuyasha 'let' her go back to her own era. Actually she took off without him having a say in it and whether he cared or not she was furious and didn't want to deal with him.

"She's still in her era, probably spending time with the family she never sees, Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly as he eyed precariously at Sango, who was turned away at the moment. "I wouldn't suggest you going to her time either," he added as he noticed the half demon stand up.

"When have I cared about your suggestions. I am getting Kagome back so she can find us some more jewel shards before Naraku gets 'em. Do her damn job," Inuyasha muttered as he took a few steps to the door. "We still need to locate Naraku. I'll kill the bastard. I'll get revenge for Kikyo."

The thatched door slammed and Inuyasha's footsteps retreated. Sango sighed and went back to finishing her repairs to her demon slayer suit. Shippo looked between his remaining companions and smirked, "Yep, I agree with Miroku. Only, I think Inuyasha'll find Kagome, rush her, get squished to the ground, and sent home by himself!" He grinned and playfully pet Kirara.

"Shut up, you annoying brat!" Inuyasha's voice hollered from outside.

"Lecher!" Sango shouted at the monk after he groped her butt, striking him on the cheek.

"Hurry home, Kagome..." Shippo sighed.

CHANGE IN POV

"Bathtiiiime," Kagome sang as she sunk her body into the steaming tub. She sighed, "Heaven," and submerged completely up to her chin. She hated sacrificing this part of her life to Inuyasha's journey. School, on the other hand, she would have loved to do without.

She winced just thinking about it. 'I pray I can catch up,' she thought. 'These past two days were excruciating. I thought I was in a whole new grade level. Being in the feudal era with Inuyasha all day, nearly everyday...but what will happen when we find all the shards? I shouldn't complain; I won't see him at all then..."

Kagome shook her head. She knew she shouldn't think that way. That isn't now and it is the present she must think about. Regretfully she stood up out of the bath and began toweling her hair. It was getting long. A cut wouldn't delay her too long.

Downstairs, the side door opened. Inuyasha walked in and was immediately assaulted by the scent of spices and fish. He cleared his throat and looked around anxiously. Ms. Higurashi's brows raised in surprise. Wiping her hands on her apron she smiled. "Hello, Inuyasha, it's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Where is Kagome?" he asked ignoring the question. He strode past her and sniffed around. The whole place reeked of Kagome; at least something of her. Relatives smelt the same, but he was focusing on a certain sweetness.

"She was just taking a bath, but..." She said as she looked up to the kitchen clock. "Although, by now she should be out. Why don't you go upstairs and surprise her?" With that Inuyasha jumped up the stairs in two bounds. He poked his head into her room. It was still bright; in yellows and tans. There was an outfit layed on her bed and her large bag beside that. Inuyasha sniffed. Her scent wasn't strong enough; she wasn't in there.

Without preamble he leaned back out into the hall and took a step toward the staircase, colliding directly into Kagome.

"Oof" Inuyasha said."Watch where your--" lazily, he took in a healthy view.

Kagome gasped, just as the towel slipped from her grip. Scrambling she held it in front of her. "You didn't see anything! Pervert!" She pushed past him and slammed the door. Through it he heard, "Go back downstairs, you idiot! Wait for me for once! Please!"

It took a moment to collect himself; and suddenly his mind was blank. The only thing he could think to do was what he was told. Inuyasha made his way to the dinner table, landing heavily in his chair. Ms. Higurashi looked at his pink face. "Do you have a fever, dear?" she asked as she placed a hand on his forehead, another on his right ear with obvious intention. Inuyasha could feel his head shake (or was that a nod?) and turned his gaze away. His mind was somewhere else and was deep in thought. Pink turned crimson.

----------

"Let's go, already!" Kagome said playfully, as she grabbed his sleeve and yanked it with her. After thoroughly convincing herself that Inuyasha hadn't seen anything, she'd quickly threw on her uniform and a straight, determined face. When they got outside she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Hey!--"

"Don't 'hey' me! Why are you here? You should have trusted me; I was on my way!" she cried. Her eyebrows where scrunched up. She was so pissed; they almost met in the middle.

"Keh, you're too damn slow for me. I don't need you wasting my time." He shot past her, barely nudging her shoulder; only stopping again. "Sango and the monk are waiting for us, let's go already."

"Gah! You're so self-absorbed. Abandonment issues...seriously!" Kagome spat. "You need to learn to trust me!" she stepped forward and jabbed another nail into his chest. "If you can't trust me, there's really no point in relying on me for anything! You may as well just leave me here to have a normal life!"

"Wench, you can't say that! It's your fault we're in this situation! If you hadn't failed at shooting a simple arrow, than you could have had a normal life! Without me in it at all!" Inuyasha's ears were leaned toward her and his teeth were bared. Clearly, he was taking on an aggressive stance.

Meanwhile Souta, Ms. Higurashi and Grandpa each had an ear out the door.

"Kagome is scary, Mom," Souta admitted.

"She takes after her Grandmother," Grandpa put it proudly.

"Let's leave them in their lover's spat," Ms. Higurashi suggested and closed the door...

"Yeah? Simple arrow, huh? I dare you to test your skill at shooting one successfully! I bet you couldn't hit a target five feet away!" Kagome declared as she stomped by him, intentionally knocking his shoulder with more force.

"I bet I could hit a target five times that and perfectly! It can't take that much skill. Obviously. Since you learned it," Inuyasha countered with a hint of a smirk.

Kagome turned around again. Only instead of a furious expression, there was a small smile on her lips. "In that case, when we get to Kaede's, we'll put you to the test."

"Fine we'll put it to the-- Wait...Kagome!"

"I refuse to listen to you're crap, Inuyasha. You're boring me," she supplied as she daintly made her way to the well. Inuyasha groaned. He figured that Kagome still felt somewhat violated so he shouldn't push her anymore. And anyway, he'd gotten a trophy out of it.

Kagome clasped the handle and opened the door. It was dark and smelt damp. The dirt floor held earthworms; a flower in the corner held a bee. Cobwebs rested without fear in the corners. Only the well itself seemed untouched by life.

Inuyasha sighed, closing his eyes, only to run smack into Kagome's backpack. "What's the hold up?"

Kagome moaned slightly and staggered to the left. She reached out and Inuyasha caught her. Holding his arm she whimpered. "Inuya..sha?"

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, with feined impatience. Worry was in his voice. Something was wrong. Why?

"My whole body feels tight. It's hard to...breath," she squeaked. Pain was etched in every inch of her face. She clutched desperately to his arm as he held her shoulders.

"Kagome?" he asked. She coughed and pushed away from him. "Maybe you should stay in your era. You want normal, right?"

"I'm fine! And I'm not faking it!" she said defiantly. "It's fading away; I didn't mean to shove you! I'm probably just stressed out from being at school. It's probably for the best that I'm leaving. Too much normal isn't healthy."

"That's not what I was referring to, moron, and I didn't say you were faking. I'm serious," Inuyasha said. He studied her face a minute more. She didn't look like she was hurting.

"Well, I'm fine now. Let's go," Kagome said quickly as she paced to the Boneater's Well. She stopped short just as a breeze lifted her hair and collar from her shoulders. It was subtle and Inuyasha didn't notice. Instead he ran into her again.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he growled.

"Inu..yasha...there's some..thing..." Kagome hurt. She was cold; so cold that she was on fire. It ached to draw breath. Her eyes were unfocused. The well. There was something in the well!

Kagome heard the fang glide out of its scabbard as Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. "Kagome, move!"

I can't! She thought. Her body wouldn't budge, there was a pressure holding her down.

Suddenly a gust flew in, throwing the door off its hinges and gushing at their backs. They strained to remain standing, but it violently sucked them into the well. Kagome lost sight of her backpack but couldn't be bothered with it. What was previously a dim musty room was now the odorless cool colored warp. Inuyasha had managed to grab a hold of Kagome's waist as he cautiously searched his surroundings. A presence at his back made him turn quickly, stepping in front of Kagome.

There was a pale green light. It was faint, but a circle of wind danced around it.

"Inuyasha, don't go near it!" Kagome hissed, shuttering. Her eyes widened and she shivered and held herself. Her body hurt so badly, it was all she could do to contain the spasms. "Who are you!?"

The light rippled, elongating itself. Rather than a point, it was rapidly turning into an outline of a naked woman. The light bore no features, but its voice was seductive.

"Are you the wench? The one with the shards of this so called sacred jewel?" The voice seemed to lash like a waving ribbon. Becoming soft and sweet, then harsh and excruciating at every moment.

"What do you want with Kagome!?" Inuyasha snarled, holding his sword in an easy stance. Laughter seemed to echo around them just as the woman turned to a point again. In a blink it raced past Inuyasha and reformed itself by Kagome. The woman's shape reappeared and, from behind, wrapped its arms around Kagome. They shimmered together and somehow appeared yards away. It's faint hand slowly crept to Kagome's cheek and tilted her face up and to the side; so that they were eye to eye.

Kagome's breath came in little gasps. Her face was a mask of horror.

A song filled her senses. It was all she could hear, see, taste, smell, or touch. Her eyes widened to the point where her pupils were completely surrounded by white. She could vaguely make out what was happening to her. The opalescent face she stared into seemed to be breathing. Kagome could see a small glowing light connecting them. Dimly she realized it was her soul. It was pouring out of her body and flowing into this...this _thing's_ mouth!

No...no!! With a blast of light Kagome pushed away. She could feel herself float and be caught by warm, protective arms. Clutching at his shirt she drew in huge needed breaths. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks. Kagome hastily brushed them away.

Inuyasha enveloped Kagome. She'd been in that things clutches less than a minute, but he'd been petrified. He stared at the light and was awestruck. It was beginning to change.

She looked like...Kikyo?

But Kikyo was dead.

"It's...it's not her, "Kagome wheezed. She stared up at Inuyasha with honestly in her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded. This woman was simply to beautiful to be.

Her hair was very long and windblown. Unlike most women, her bangs were also worn long, framing her face. Her body was immaculate, shapely, and womanly. She showed no signs of modesty as she stood with her hand upon her hip, a sneer on her ruby lips. The witch was stunning, but it wasn't for those reasons. It was her eyes. They glowed an iridescent feline green.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. His voice was soft, deadly. Angry.

The witch's lips turned into a teasing smile. She nodded her head, saying, "I needed her soul." She dawned a suprised expression, "Oh!" she exclaimed. Her smile came back as the hand on her hip opened before her, "and these."

Kagome clutched at her neck. The jar had been broken. The shards weren't there anymore.

"Now, now, that's quite an ugly face you have on my sister, Kagome. But you have my gratitude. I can leave this dungeon with these shards." At that she placed one into her forehead and gruesomely crushed the rest of them into the area between her breasts, by her heart.

Kagome stared, dumb. "Inuyasha, look!" she whispered, concerned. "The shards are still untainted?"

"Why would they be, darling?" she cooed. "I'm a priestess...like you."

"Tell me who you are!" Kagome demanded pushing slightly against Inuyasha.

"Who gives a rat's ass, Kagome? Let me kill her and get this over with," he urged.

"Silence, boy," the witch said, coldly. Kagome could feel Inuyasha stiffen. He was powerless in this well surrounded by this witch's domain and air. Kagome had to do something.

"Go on," Kagome said, buying time. She had to come up with a plan!

"Che...I am Kai. You could say Kikyo was the reincarnation of...my reincarnation. I feel you're connection to her. You are Kikyo's reincarnation, I presume? A demon hidden under a baboon's skin once brought me back to the living with demons. This light I hold is the power of those I used. Only, unlike him, I refused to be controlled. Instead I used part of Kikyo's soul to wait here...for you."

"How'd you know about me?" Kagome asked. She weaved herself out of Inuyasha's frozen arms. She had to get closer.

"Kikyo once stole a part of your soul, correct? But I need more, I'm afraid. Even still...I shall take what's rightfully mine," Kai hissed as she charged Kagome. Kagome exhaled and grabbed the jar from her neck. The twine snapped easily and Kagome took action. Unexpectedly, Kagome ran forward. Caught off guard, Kai faltered, losing momentum, and withdrawing the gust she'd sent. Kagome winced as she crushed the glass in her hand and threw the remains. The glass shimmered and bit into Kai's flesh.

Kai was furious. She wouldn't be pinked by some insignificant whelp. She shimmered and vanished.

Kagome staggered back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!! Please move! Let go of Tetsusaiga, become a demon! It's our only chance," Kagome pleaded as she gripped at his hand. Her collar flapped wildly, whipping her in the face. She turned and saw a stream of wind headed toward them.

Thinking quickly, she knew she had to duck. But what about Inuyasha?

"SIT!"

Instead of slamming into the ground, he sank. And blinked. "Ka..."

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome screamed as she held onto his shirt, guiding him toward the light.

"Kago...me.."

"Come back to me, Inuyasha! Sit!" she cried as she threw her arms around him. She felt the wind blade nearing. She couldn't stop it! She was so weak!

"Raaaaaaaa! Windscar!!!" Inuyasha roared. as he slashed at Kai. He sent Kagome and himself into a tumble. They fell as he guided her toward the light to the feudal era.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I'm so...useless," Kagome said and suddenly her body grew slack.

The last thing they heard was laughter filled with lust and victory.

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

A/N: Wow, this story is so much better. It's amazing how much a person grows in four years :)


End file.
